First Encounters
by goldenrose72
Summary: Slades and Nightwings First encounter one shot


**Okay so I'm a little pissed that they haven't had a deathstroke, Nightwing confrontation yet and I'm really kind of mad. Now I know I should be working on my other stuff but I couldn't resist.**

**I do not own young justice**

* * *

Everyone had noticed it. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it. They all notice how he was changing a little each day. How he wouldn't stop a robbery one day. And the next a sloppy arrest on someone. He was failing and they all knew it. None of them tried to stop it though. They didn't care about him any more. He was their leader yes but he seemed rather useless. Never going on missions, never teaching them anymore. He was barely at the cave and only then to assign missions. They honestly didn't care anymore. Even kaldur had gone on missions with them until he turned traitor.

They were beginning to wonder if the leadership was a taboo. Turning every one who held it bad. Look at Kaldur. Then Nightwing. The only one who seemed truly worried was Artemis. And she wasn't even near him to figure it out. She saw him once in every 12 months. And for the rest of the team. He could go ahead and turn evil for all they cared. It wouldn't make a difference.

But that was all about to change.

* * *

It was 3 am and honestly Nightwing was this under secret mission, patrols, the team, and having no one to lean on he could feel himself crumbling. He rubbed his hands over his mask rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

He was staring through a pair of goggles when he heard a rustling behind him. Instantly alert he turned around and pulled out his eskirma sticks. A single rat ran out from behind the chimney. He let out a breathe and smiled to himself. He was overreacting. There was nothing to worry about. He had already tried to stop 3 robberies. All of them getting away. Three was the usual amount of crimes in the night

Nightwing lurched forward smacked by hand and turned quickly seeing only Tigress. He quickly tensed even though he knew she wouldn't hurt him. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Tigress? I thought I told you to stay out of my city," Nightwing said growling through his teeth.

"Why are super heroes so possessive? And do you really think you could take me as you are? I am here to give you a message, Nightwing," Artemis aka Tigress said in her husky voice. Nightwing stayed tense muscles screaming at him to collapse and go to sleep.

"Well what is it?" Nightwing asked disbelieving.

"Its seems like I've forgotten. Oh Know I remember, I believe it was Nighty-Night Nightwing," Tigress said and jumped up and kicked Nightwing in the head. He was knocked out instantly and she caught him from falling off the roof.

"Deathstroke had better be happy about this. That hurt my foot. I also knew he had a thick head," Tigress smiled at her own joke and called two of black manta's men over. "Be gentle that's precious cargo!" She ordered and jumped off the roof and into one of the submarines.

* * *

Deathstoke sat across from nightwing who was know tied to a chair. Deathstoke carefully noted the bags under his eyes and how he didn't wake. He had observed Nightwing over the last few years and knew this was the person he could break. He was the one who had been robbing a lot. Deathstroke was the one who was making it hard to keep under cover. Deathstroke had know about the under cover mission the whole time. He just hadn't told the light.

Tired of waiting Deathstroke nightwing pulled out a tazer and tazed Nightwing. Nightwing squirmed against his restraints. as his eyes fluttered open Deathstroke stopped tazing him and sat back. "Glad you're awake," Deathstroke said as Nightwing gathered his surroundings.

"What- where- how? Who are you?" Nightwing said confused.

"Your new master. Now I have a deal for you. There's a building with a hundred hostages in bludhaven. I press this button and boom. Bye bye civilian. So what is it? 100 civilians-"

"Or you kill me?"

"No I kill Artemis. You have half an hour."

* * *

Deathstroke staggered into the room a half of an hour later. "Have you made your choice Nightwing."

Nightwing swallowed and nodded. "Kill...them both. I care for neither. After all my hardwork the civilians still treat me like a criminal and Artemis still treats me like a friend. kill them both."

Deathstroke was not expecting it. HE stared at Nightwing not noticing he had slipped out of his restraints. Nightwing leapt up and knocked the button out of his hand and pushed Deathstroke to the floor. Grabbing Deathstroke's knife Nightwing pulled it out of its sheath and put it against Deathstrokes throat.

"Do it." Two words that came out of deathstrokes mouth. Nightwing pushed the knife closer to his throat making him bleed a little. "You don't think I'll do it. I'll do it. I swear I'll do it."

"Then do it then. Be a stronger man than the batman. Kill me. Kill the man that has killed thousands for money. I'm going to die if I get a court anyway. So just do it know." Deathstroke said a gleam in his eyes.

"No!" Nightwing yelled threw the knife away and started repeatingly punching Deathstroke in the face. "I will not kill you. I won't kill you!" Nightwing yelled and as he pulled his fist to hit Deathstroke again he finally saw the blood. He didn't he couldn't have. Nightwing stood up and crawled against the wall.

"NiGHTWING" Artemis yelled as she pushed through the door. There nightwing was sitting against the wall in a small ball. "Nightwing," Artemis murmured and ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. There was no sign of deathstroke anywhere. "Nightwing what happened?"

"I killed him." Nightwing murmured.

"No you didn't Deathstrokes gone. I'm fine there were no civilians. Nightwing you didn't kill him. He faked it. He can make himself bleed. Nightwing..Nightwing?'

"This is Artemis to ware house. I'm on one of black manta's subs and pulling up to bludhaven. I need help Nightwing's going into shock." ARtemis said and headed to the contol room. She steered the ship toward bludhaven hoping she would make it in time.

* * *

Nightwing sat in the medical part of the warehouse. Sipping some hot chocolate with a warm blanket. ARtemis walked toward him and sat by him.

"You didn't kill him you know. It was a ruse to break you and-"

"And it worked. I should have known better. I should have I should have done something. I-"

But before Nightwing could finish his sentence Artemis leaned over and kissed him. "Nightwing," She said as she pulled away. "This wasn't your fault. Deathstroke was cunning and knew your weakness. He knew mine too."

Nightwing smiled at her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks Artemis." He put a hand into his utility belt and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_this isn't over. _


End file.
